


My Dear Family

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Lucifer to fix it all, he'll trade himself for the deal. Lucifer would give it all even if Sam didn't give anything in return. Lucifer's just surprised when it all works out so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amayakumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/gifts).



“It’s going to happen tomorrow,” Lucifer said quietly when Sam pressed his mouth to Lucifer’s shoulder. He could tell Sam was nervous because Sam’s kisses were frantic. “I won’t let your mother die.” 

“She did last time,” Sam said. 

“Which is why I’m here,” Lucifer said. 

“What happens if I disappear?” Sam asked quietly. 

Lucifer turned over and drew Sam close. He knew Sam thought it was all a trade: his body and willingness for Lucifer to tear up the whole plan. Lucifer was too weak to turn away Sam’s advances, but he would have done it even if Sam never kissed him even once. But Sam wouldn’t understand that, and Lucifer was too weak to turn away the affection and every little piece that Sam would give him. 

“Then I will wait for you, and I will find you. I’m here for you Sam.” He meant it in the most comforting way he could, but he saw the fear in Sam’s eyes and Lucifer understood. Sam thought that Lucifer meant to seduce him when he didn’t know any better but to give in and keep Sam forever. 

He kissed Sam’s brow and was pleased when Sam didn’t flinch from him this time. He held Sam for as long as he could that night, after Sam fell asleep on top of him, their sweat soaked skin drying while Sam snored. 

Lucifer was a very impatient being, but he had learned how to wait. He made breakfast Sam in the morning, which made Sam look at him suspiciously. He probably thought Lucifer had drugged it, but he ate anyway. He gave Lucifer anything he asked and Lucifer took and took because he knew what he might have to give up. 

That night he left Sam to sleep and went to the Winchester’s house. He killed Azazael before the demon could even get inside. When he went home that night Sam was gone. Sam didn’t understand that there was only one Lucifer, only one of the angels, and only one timeline. Lucifer chose to give up his anger and so the Sam Lucifer knew was gone. But there was only one Sam. Sam was just a baby now who would never know of being a man who could save the world. There was no Lucifer in the cage, there was just Lucifer the next door neighbor. 

Things were still going to come their way. Lucifer couldn’t stop that, but he could quietly nudge the Winchesters toward safer routes, like practically shoving John and Mary Winchester into the information they needed about the Men of Letters, and having to go retrieve the key himself from the future which hadn’t been rewritten yet. 

Because in their blood Mary was still a hunter and John was still a soldier, and John was a lot more mellow when he could go out and shoot things, and Mary was much more happy to realize that her sons could study monsters and not have to hunt them. They still hunted, because they were John and Mary’s boys, but they had a home and school and friends. 

Lucifer was the friendly neighbor who was never invited to any events, but still saw Dean’s graduation and checked on him when he went to business school. He saw Sam’s graduation to, and when he went off to Stanford, because the place called to him like a beacon. 

Instead of a demon putting Jessica Moore in Sam’s way, Lucifer allowed the introduction to happen. It hurt, it hurt like a physical, bleeding wound. But as weak as Lucifer had been, he’d only allowed himself the weakness so he could be strong when he wanted. Sam begged him for a chance to be normal, for Dean to be happy. Lucifer promised to give them everything. He still hadn’t quite figured out how to deal with heaven when they decided to come a knocking because Lucifer was off schedule, but he’d figure it out. 

Just like Mary Winchester didn’t burn on the ceiling, Jessica Moore didn’t burn on the ceiling. Lucifer watched Sam propose to Jessica. It hurt. It hurt so much Lucifer didn’t think he could stand it. But he was weak. Lucifer allowed himself time away so he could think, and when he came back Sam was about to graduate. 

“Uncle Luke,” Sam said when he saw him on campus. Lucifer smiled at the name Sam had always called him. 

“Sam, I hear you’re about to graduate,” Lucifer said. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Just a few more days. My parents and Dean should be down soon… say, what are you doing down here?” 

“A bit of business,” Lucifer said. “And I wanted to talk to you, if you’ll allow me a minute.” 

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Sam said looking anxious. 

“Here, take my hand for just a minute,” Lucifer said. Sam gave him a wary look, but did as Lucifer asked. 

Lucifer gave him back his memories of his other life, all in one rush. Sam gasped, but even Lucifer was surprised at how easily the memories slotted into Sam’s mind. 

“Lucifer,” Sam breathed. 

Lucifer nodded and in a second he and Sam were on the roof of the Library, away from prying eyes and ears. 

“You said you’d come for me,” Sam said. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “I needed you to know everything before I could ask you what I need to ask you.” 

“Which is?” Sam snapped, clearly angry. 

“I can take away the memories again. I’ll go back to just being the neighbor you’ll remember occasionally. You can marry Jessica Moore.” 

Sam looked confused. “I don’t understand. You said you’d come for me.” 

“I will always be here to protect you, you and your family. I promised you this,” Lucifer said. 

“In exchange for me,” Sam snapped. 

“No, Sam. It was never an exchange,” Lucifer said, sitting down on a large pipe. 

“But you-”

“I took advantage, yes I did. Because I did not believe that you would allow me to stay with you at this point. But I would and will do this for you. There is no price attached.” 

“You won’t come for me or my grandchildren or something?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No.” 

“And what if I want my memories,” Sam said. 

“You can have any of them that you want,” Lucifer said. 

Sam went silent for a moment. Lucifer let him think. He’d been watching Sam grow, which didn’t change how he felt or what he wanted. But he loved Sam. He loved Sam more than his hatred, anger, or grudge. He loved Sam more than his father, and for him that was the most terrifying part of all of it. When he looked at it, Sam wasn’t special, not if Lucifer didn’t need him for a vessel. But that didn’t matter to Lucifer at all. He wanted any little part he could get, no matter how weak it was. Sam would go to heaven and Lucifer would still be on earth, watching Sam’s family and protecting them for all eternity. 

“I have Jessica,” Sam said. 

“Yes, I know,” Lucifer said. 

“I can’t leave her,” Sam said. 

“You don’t have to Sam. I swear. I’ll give you anything you want.” And he could do it too. He would bend a break to the will of a human. 

“Did you mess with my head?” Sam accused. “You too my memories.” 

“I copied them from your mind while you slept,” Lucifer said. “But your memories disappeared when I saved your mother. You became just that baby in the crib.” 

“You have to have,” Sam snapped. “I’ve wanted you as long as I could remember! Seeing all of this I should just make you go away, but I don’t want you to go.” 

Lucifer’s mouth went dry. He bitterly thought that he’d been playing human too long. “I wouldn’t mess with your mind.” 

“But I want you.” 

“Sam,” Lucifer said harshly. “Please don’t lie to me. It’s just cruel.” 

Sam looked confused. He walked up to Lucifer and kissed him. Lucifer gave in. He just relaxed and let Sam take what he wanted. Lucifer wanted Sam. He wanted Sam so much he could just cry. Sam stared at him so intensely when he pulled away. 

“Is that a goodbye kiss?” Lucifer breathed. 

“No,” Sam said. “But I won’t cheat on Jessica.” 

“I see,” Lucifer said. 

“Which means that we both need to have a conversation with her first,” Sam said. 

“I don’t understand,” Lucifer said. 

“Turns out you’re not the only selfish one,” Sam said. His thumb was tracing circles into Lucifer’s beard. 

“Do you mean it?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes, I mean it,” Sam said. “Now, can you get us off this roof?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer didn’t need to sleep. He did sometimes, but he didn’t really need to. He was content to lie between or beside his couple, how every they arranged themselves in the evening. He laid between them now. Jessica had her arm around Lucifer’s middle. The slight press of her growing stomach was against his hip. Sam had his arm over Lucifer’s chest and his hand on Jessica’s shoulder.

Sam had asked for some of his memories, mostly the ones involving Lucifer and a few things he and Dean had done. Lucifer kept the rest for safe keeping incase Sam wanted them later, but Sam wanted to be vaguely normal more than he wanted to know everything. Hunting trips, and your pregnant wife taking a vampire’s head off with a machete aside.

The sun was starting to rise. Lucifer could feel his humans beginning to stir, so he closed his eyes and faked sleep. 

“You don’t pretend sleep well,” Jessica said, kissing his cheek. 

“Need to remember to breathe deeply,” Sam added, hugging Lucifer to him.

Lucifer opened his eyes to see both of them over him. Each of them stole a kiss and he just smiled and rolled over while the two of them got up to get dressed for the day. “What am I getting for dinner tonight?” Lucifer asked. 

“Surprise us,” Jessica said. 

“Just not tuna,” Sam said. 

“Sam, I would never allow her to eat anything that would harm the baby,” Lucifer said with exasperation, sitting up. Sam was pulling his pants on. Jessica would be in her underwear for a good half hour more, which was probably why Lucifer would watch her put her make-up on in the morning and speak Enochian so the baby would get used to hearing thee sound. 

“Is Kate kicking yet?” Sam asked. 

“Not yet,” Lucifer and Jessica said at the same time. Kate was actually a joke. Lucifer had been able to identify the baby as female instantly. Jessica had teased that she never knew she was going to birth a devil worshipper, and Sam commented that they could have had a witch. Kate was short for Hecate, the Greek goddess of witchcraft, among other things. As much as the name had annoyed Lucifer originally, he couldn’t think of the baby as anything but Kate now. 

“Can I come with you to your doctor’s appointment?” Lucifer asked. Not that he thought the doctor’s appointment was necessary. He could and did tell them everything the baby needed. He changed what Jessica ate depending on what the baby needed, and may or may not have given her a bit of grace here and there to be certain she grew up healthy and strong. 

“Only if you promise to be quiet,” Jessica said with an exasperated smile. 

“I’ll get breakfast started,” Sam said. Sam liked to make eggs in the morning, and sometimes blueberry pancakes, which Lucifer had never been able to replicate for tastiness. 

“Be down in a bit,” Lucifer said. He pulled on underwear before sitting on the bathroom counter to watch Jessica put her make-up on. It wasn’t just her being in underwear that he liked watching. He liked watching her put her face on in the morning. It always made him curious. 

“We still on for tonight?” Jessica asked in a soft voice. 

Lucifer rubbed his beard wistfully. Not like it wouldn’t grow back instantly when he wanted it to, but he wasn’t looking forward to it being gone. “Yes,” he said, 

“Did you buy the underwear and not just zap it into existence?” Jessica asked. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You were in the store with me, why are you even asking?” 

“Because Sam’s gonna ask,” Jessica pointed out. 

“Which is why you’re doing out make up this evening.” Lucifer was more than a little excited for that. He liked Jessica’s artful control when she held his chin and spread liquid eyeliner on his eyes eyelids. They’d practiced a few times when Sam wasn’t around to be certain Lucifer would look good. 

“And why you’re making the stripped pole,” Jessica said with a grin. 

There was no anniversary, no big day. They just both really wanted to do something wonderful for Sam and themselves and they’d been planning it for a month. Lucifer was excited. 

“Go, help keep the food warm,” Jessica said. She smacked Lucifer’s ass when he tried to pass by. He just winked and headed downstairs. 

“Lucifer, you are coming with me tomorrow, right?” Sam asked nervously once Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. 

“I’m certain the church ladies don’t need me to plan your wife’s baby shower.” That Jessica insisted on going to church still annoyed Lucifer, but he and Sam went with her every Sunday, and there was still old ladies trying to make Lucifer lead a bible study.

“Please. God, they at least listen to you and like you,” Sam said. 

“Only because I don’t let them push me around,” Lucifer said. Their little arrangement wasn’t exactly unknown. Little town gossip and all. It was just treated with upturned noses and cold shoulders. It just sort of happened that the general consensus was that Jessica should have married Lucifer the older, wiser, amazing cook and “biblical scholar”, and left the over tall, improperly groomed lawyer back in California. 

“Please, please, please?” Sam begged. “I will get down on my knees for you if you’ll just come with me.” 

“Well, I won’t turn that down, but wait for tonight,” Lucifer said with a smirk. He applied a bit of power to the stack of pancakes Sam had already made so they’d stay warm. “And you better come home tonight on time. The partners are not allowed to keep you late, or I’ll turn him into a frog again.” 

“I’ll be here,” Sam said, shuddering a bit. 

“Good,” Lucifer said with a smile. He leaned against the counter and watched Sam work as he started the bacon. Lucifer didn’t allow any grease to hit Sam’s bare chest, so Sam was happy cooking shirtless for Lucifer’s viewing pleasure. 

“You got your thinking smile on,” Sam said. 

“I was just thinking,” Lucifer said. “That I wasted a very long time very angry, when I might could have had something like this a long time ago.” 

“Are you still trying to set Dean up with the angel?” 

“Castiel, yeah,” Lucifer said. “It’s not my fault your brother’s dense as a log.” 

“Yeah,” Sam said with a big smile. “Love you, Lucifer.” 

“Love you too, Sam.” Lucifer’s heart swelled with joy whenever Sam told him that. He couldn’t help but be happy when he heard those words. Jessica and Sam spent a lot of time trying to make him remember that he was loved. He still needed to hear it all the time. He loved his family and for all the vengeance in the world he would not give up what he had.


End file.
